Two Halves One Whole
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: BoD, set after the infamous HiaC


_A/N: Dabbling a little in my first and most favorite OTP, based loosely from an RP I had with the amazing ReenaRed. I'm not sure if I have more to add on, but for right now just treat this as an OST. If more happens to creep on, I'm sure no one would offended. lol. As always enjoy dear readers._

_Also I don't own these guys, the gimmicks or even myself. I fear my readers and my musi own me heart and soul. ;-) So please do not sue, all you'll get is a headache and maybe a quarter._

* * *

The area was quiet; the screaming masses gone and the clanking of the deconstruction silenced for the night as the weary crewmen shuffled away for the night; their backs creaking and their brows sweaty as they traded good natured insults and told tall tales of ring rats looking for the golden ticket to the hotel. In the gloomy shadows near the ring he sat, his dark hair spilling over his face and limiting his vision. Around the lonesome ring lay the pieces of the twisted and mangled cage while the broken door hinges lay discarded at by his feet. Expressionless eyes surveyed the graveyard of ropes and partially destroyed ring mat in their tireless bid to make sense of the the perdicament.

On the one hand he was sure that his one time mentor was lying; that his high pitched squeal was only grating his nerves to rattle him and make him sorry that he had turned from him. There was no way that the silent, deadly man that had interrupted his match was his brother. His brother had perished long ago in a freak accident; he had seen the bodies wheeled away himself, the trifecta of white sheets shattering his young mind as it sunk in that he was then truly alone in the world. Back then he had been known by a different name; had been a completely different person. It had been the dancing and teasing embers and the billowing white sheets that had wrought him into the emotionless man he was today. Or rather he had been emotionless until he stared into the eyes of the auburn haired man and seen the glint in his eyes that he had known all too well as a child.

Even though no sound broke the dead air he raised his head and perused the area; the electric emerald gaze tracking nothing but a shadow moving againsst the darkness. Quiet as the spectre he was protrayed as he stood, the black on black entity moving steadily towards him. Nothing than his own whisper soft exhales danced on the stagnant air and even those were silenced as they stood toe to toe. As one their hands rose, the callouses on their fingertips catching together before their palms met. Unfathomable, that's what it was. Even as he stood there, quietly regarding the man that the world now thought of as his brother; it was hard for him to get around the thought that maybe he was.

"Remove your mask."

The whispered command sounded harsh in the noiseless void but both men knew that it carried no threat. Still the silent man made no move and when he reached towards it, the kinky haired, voiceless man jerked back; his mis-matched eyes glowing in the low light.

"Please, I must know. Are you really my brother or some false demon brought to torture me. Remove your mask so that I may put my mind at ease."

Twice he shook his head; one of his large hands moving uptowards the leather and running his fingers down the shining black and red lightly in an almost protective gesture.

"If you are my brother Kane, please show me your face."

The words were almost frantic as he moved closer still; backing the suddenly trembling man up against the half erect barrier.

"M-my face is scarred." His words were barked; as if he had no control over the pitch and tenor of his voice.

"Still I shall know you if you are indeed my brother. I mean you no harm, I just want to behold your face."

Slowly his hands crept up over the broad barrel chest; tracing over the ill disguised muscles and gently running up to the collar bone. The wavy hair tickled the back of his hand and he watched on in complete silence as the man who claimed to be his brother curled his fingers under the band at the crown of his head. His eyes; one the lightest blue and the other the deepest brown were wide in fear as he slowly slipped the identity concealing piece of leather away. As if an automatic response his head tipped down once the mask dangled from his meaty hand, his rusty locks obscuring his face still from veiw.

With a touch as light as a mother's against the fresh skin of a newborn he gripped the strong chin and tilted the down turned head up; his breath catching in his throat as the curls moved away and put his face on display. With a growl the once masked man pulled away; hiding his face beind his hair as he fought with the straps of his mask.

"See, I told you. Hideous. You didn't listen, now you'll have nightmares like the rest that have seen my mangled visage."

As the bitter words dripped from his lips; his hands trembled, causing him to drop the mask to the ground. As one they bent, but he grabbed it first, holding it high above his head so that the younger man had to look up and reach for it. For moments they battled until in exasperation the curly haired man whined.

"Markkk, give it back."

Slowly his hand came down and an uncertain smile spread across his face as he held the mask out to his brother. Their fingertips brushed only for a second but the fire that crept down his hand at the simple contact made him gather the wary man into a tight embrace while he whispered softly into his ear.

"It's true, my brother, my baby brother. Never will you be alone now...I have you."

They both knew there would be questions, but at that moment neither had anything more to say. As they pulled apart he brushed his lips over his baby brothers, his hand coming up to cup the stubbled cheek before he stepped back and turned towards the door. As silent as they had met they moved from the arena and out into the night; melting into the darkness as easily as if they had been nothing more than shadows themselves.


End file.
